Guess Who's in Tortall
by J.Tigris
Summary: Daine and Numair receive a surprise visit from the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler. Set after the Immortals war and in David Tennant's first season.
1. Well, here we are!

**I don't know what caused me to write this, but some good ideas are random. Please enjoy, and I would love some constructive criticism if you can give me any.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ ABOUT! The Immortals was written by the lovely Tamora Pierce, and the Doctor Who characters are from Russell T. Davis. **

**Also, this has the 10****th**** Doctor.**

Daine watched as Numair paced back and forth restlessly in his room. The Badger had come recently, with his fur all puffed up and his teeth bared. He only stayed for a slight moment to relieve his distress, before vanishing off again to who knows where.

"I just don't understand." Numair growled, his pacing only becoming faster with each pass. "Why couldn't he be more specific? What does _it_ mean?"

"It's okay if you don't get it Numair." Daine reassured him, after letting her good posture slide a little in her chair. "He was vague, but maybe, he'll come back with more details later."

"But… Daine, you don't understand."

"I know you are a proud man, and would like to get this without much help."

"Yes, but…" He paused, realizing that she had summed up his reason to perfection. "It was just… I…" He shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Remind me once again what he said."

Daine sighed, "He said '_it_ was coming'. He left after that. No other words. No sounds. No hints. He left."

"But he didn't explain _it_. I would like to know what _it__"

He was cut off by Daine. Tired of hearing him struggle with translation, she got out of her seat and kissed him fully. _That outta shut him up_. She thought to herself.

"Is." Numair said once he could breathe again. He looked like he was going to kiss her again, but he shook his head and pushed her away. "I can't, Daine. Not when we don't understand everything."

She was about ready to slap him, but something held her back. It was a noise, one that she had never heard before. It was pulsing, and there was an in and out whooshing effect to it. The sound was out of place in the air filled with bird tweets, and the howling of wolves from the pack that lived in the area.

The lovers ran toward one of the open windows in Numair's tower. Outside, was something that Daine just _couldn't_ understand. It didn't look right sitting in the middle of the forest.

It was a bright-blue box.

_**Doctor Who Theme**_: (Just imagine it in your head) Dum da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo Woo-oooo, Woo-ooooo woo-oo-oo ooo

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo Woo-oooo, Woo-ooooo woo-oooooo

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo woo-oooo, woo-oo-ooo, oooo

Dooo, dooo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo doo doo doo, doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Wooooooooooooooooo!

The Doctor stepped out of his box, adjusting his trench coat as he stepped into the forested environment. Rose Tyler came from behind him, her long blonde hair flying in the breeze. She shut the door to the TARDIS once she was fully out.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around at all the abundant foliage.

The Doctor walked around the place with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I set the TARDIS to take us back to medieval times, but this isn't it. This is different."

He stopped once he felt something tug on his coat. On his tail end, was a gray furred wolf, digging his fangs firmly into the fabric.

"Well, hello there." He reached down to pet it, but the wolf backed away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" A female voice yelled from behind him. "You don't want to get me on your bad side."

The Doctor turned. The speaker was a girl, not much more than seventeen years old. She had long, curly brown hair, and was built both daintily and strong. The light in her eyes was different, and there was something about her that confused the Doctor.

Also confusing was the man that stood next to her. He was very tall, with jet black hair. He looked at the Doctor and Rose slightly confused, but very interested. This man also had something in him that was different.

The Doctor raised his hands, "We're not here for trouble. We're just lost. Mind tellin' us where we are."

"You're in Tortall." The girl told him shortly.

"Tortall?" The Doctor walked back to Rose. "Where have I heard that before?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. I do know that it doesn't exist."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "Oh, but it does." Rose looked at him with an unsure expression. "Tamora Pierce. She wrote about this land. She made it in her head and then on paper."

"What do you mean?" The man asked, staring him down. "Who is this Pierce?"

The Doctor stalked up to him, "She is your creator. You are just her characters. You're not supposed to be real."


	2. A little bit of explaining

Sorry it's been a long time for me to get this done. First it was school finals, and then I had to help my grandmother move. I am also working on a brand new manuscript, and I really wanted to focus on that for the time being. Anyway, on with the show…story… thingy.

It had hit them like a ton of bricks. Not supposed to be real? This man was either crazy, or… no, he was just crazy.

"I don't know if you've noticed," said the girl, stepping forward bravely, "but I'm right here. I live, so I exist."

"Well, sure you do here," the Doctor started to walk around in an unpredictable pattern, "but where we're from, you're just black scribbled onto white. Sure, there's a lot of fan art depicting you in color, but that's the only place you live at. The minds of your fans."

Numair snorted, "Ok, even I'm confused."

"That's quite alright." He pointed to the large stone tower behind the two, "Is that your home."

"It has been."

"Good." He moved behind them, walking towards their home.

Numair and Daine just sort of stared after him. When the shock was… almost over, Numair followed the Doctor at a distance. Rose and Daine were slow to follow.

"I'm sorry about him." Rose mumbled under her breath. "He's just… he's odd, and that's the best that I can explain him."

"Does he do this a lot?" Daine asked. "You just let him run off on his own; doing whatever it is he wants to?"

Rose chuckled, "I can't put a leash on that dog."

Back up in the tower, Daine, Numair, and Rose all watched the Doctor go crazy looking around the place. At first, Numair tried to follow him around to study him, but he retired to sitting in a chair once the work became too tedious.

"This is brilliant," the Doctor mumbled, turning over books in his hands. "Things on monsters and other weird countries." He paused, "Your people study magic, right?"

"Those with the Gift do." Numair replied, and then, thinking, he nodded to Daine. "And also the people with other kinds of magic."

"And what kind of magic is th_ Oh, look at you!" He had found Kitten who was curled up underneath Numair's desk. She curled out to look at him only in interest, and then she fled to hide behind her mother. "Cute little dragon. Where did you get her?"

"Didn't you read the story?" Daine asked bitterly. Numair threw her a glance, and she sighed, "I got her after her mother died protecting us from attack."

He smiled, "You must forgive me, I have all the time in the world to read, and the stories sometimes mix together. Just making sure I had the right one in mind."

"Why?"

"Well, there are four of your books, four of the King's Champion, four of another female knight, and two others. It's a lot to read."

Numair, who had perked up at hearing "all the time in the world to read", was staring at the Doctor. "Alright, who are you?"

"Me, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Rose mumbled.

He gave a disgruntled face as the Doctor tried to turn the subject, "So, help me with this." He pointed at the man, "Numair Salmalin," and the his student, "Daine Sarrasri." They both nodded. "That explains it."

"What?" Rose said from her chair. She looked really bored for some unknown reason.

"That odd thing that I get from you two. Both of you have magic."

"And how does that relate to anything?" Daine asked, still staring the Doctor down.

"Because magic and I don't mix. I'm a man of science, not magic."

"Okay, new question, man of science. Why are you here?"

"That's what we are going to find out."


End file.
